Un Buen Día
by Dana.s2
Summary: ONESHOT Ese no era un buen día y Lily Evans lo sabía, pero James Potter es siempre una sorpresa.


_Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío._

_Les dejo un one-shot cortito sobre James y Lily que se me ocurrió una noche que llovía (como si se quisiera cargar a todos y por su culpa no pude salir ni a la esquina) y tardo menos de una hora en escribirse. A pesar de eso el resultado me gusto bastante._

_Así que aquí esta. Ojala les guste._

* * *

**Un Buen Día**

Ese no era un buen día y Lily Evans lo sabía. Se lo había anunciado la lluvia cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, su baúl le advirtió al ponerse en su camino que se quedara en la cama, el agua fría de la ducha insistió en que no era buena idea salir, un escalón trampa intento convencerla de que volviera y finalmente la tostada que desapareció antes de que pudiera probar bocado lo confirmo. Ese no era un buen día.

Aun así la pelirroja decidió intentarlo. Era sábado y el equipo de su casa tenía entrenamiento por lo que sabía que podría ir a la biblioteca a hablar con Amos Diggory sin que Potter lo atacara. Y ella no perdería ni una oportunidad de hacerlo notar al guapo castaño lo mucho que le gustaba y todo lo que él se estaba perdiendo.

Se encamino hacia biblioteca a pesar de que su estomago le pedía a gritos que fuera por algo de comida y se evitara el mal rato que estaba por pasar. En el camino la golpeo un maleficio de unos chicos de quinto que se batían a duelo, les quito 20 puntos a cada uno y se aplico el contra hechizo. Se rehusó a pensar que eso podía significar algo.

Unos minutos después se encontró con el club de fans de los merodeadores quienes se dieron un gusto empujando a la prefecta contra la pared al pasar. Ella bufó y posó su mirada esmeralda en los terrenos del castillo, una de esas idiotas había abierto una ventana de par en par. Se estremeció al sentir el frío golpe del viento y odio aun mas a ese grupito al tener que estirarse para coger la ventana, por un segundo perdió el equilibrio y pensó que iba a caer pero logró cerrar la ventana con fuerza. Apretándose un dedo de paso.

Ahí lo vio. Desde donde estaba parada se tenía una visión perfecta del campo de quiddich y de los jugadores volando a pesar de a lluvia torrencial. Inconscientemente sus ojos buscaron al moreno que le hacia la vida imposible y no les costó encontrarlo. En ese momento iba en picada hacia el suelo y no parecía querer detenerse. Su corazón se oprimió al ver como se acercaba irremediablemente al suelo y un grito se atascó en su garganta. Lo iba a perder.

Entonces como si nada hubiera pasado la escoba del buscador cambio de dirección y subió haciendo piruetas. La pelirroja suspiro y siguió su camino. Tonta, cuantas veces había visto al chico hacer las mismas estupideces sin darse cuenta como la ponía a ella la idea de que le pasara algo. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que de dejar de pensar eso, a ella no le importaba el tarado de Potter. Podía que ahora fuera mucho mas amable que antes y que hubiera dejado de hacer las burradas de siempre pero de hay a preocuparse por él… era imposible. Es que ella era muy buena persona. Si, eso era _"Muy buena persona"_ se repitió una y otra vez intentando convencerse mientras atravesaba las puertas de la biblioteca.

Saludo a la bibliotecaria con un gesto de cabeza y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas del fondo. Ahí como siempre estaba Amos Diggory rodeado de libros y escribiendo a toda velocidad.

- Buenos días, Lily - la saludó el chico al notar que se había sentado al frente suyo - no te vi en el desayuno.

- Es que me quede dormida - explicó la joven, omitiendo el hecho de que se había tropezado con las sábanas y casi se desnuca. Esa fue la segunda advertencia de la mañana - ¿empezaste el trabajo de Defensa?

- Si, este libro lo tiene todo ¿si quieres te lo paso cuando termine?

Lily sonrió en agradecimiento. Por eso le gustaba Amos. Era tan amable, educado, estudioso y responsable, siempre ordenado y prolijo, con su corbata bien puesta y el uniforme impecable. No como James Potter. No, Amos completamente diferente a James Potter. Él era perfecto. Por eso es que Amos Diggory le gustaba porque ambos eran iguales. Debían estar juntos, siempre lo había pensado.

- Hola, Evans - la voz risueña la sobresaltó y la hizo derramar la tinta sobre su pergamino arruinándolo completamente. Ese era el ultimo aviso que el universo le daba a la pelirroja de que se diera la vuelta y huyera pero ella, tan cabezota como siempre, lo ignoró - ¡Lo siento! Es mi culpa, déjame a mí - la bonita rubia, dueña de la voz, le impidió usar su varita y lo hizo ella. Pero el resultado fue peor salpicando a la prefecta de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Lo siento¡Lo siento mucho¡Yo…!

- Cálmate, Annie - Amos la hizo sentarse mientras limpiaba el desastre - Lily te perdona ¿no es cierto?

- Si, no hay problema - le sonrió de buena fe antes de notar como la rubia y el castaño entrelazaban sus manos - pero creo que no nos conocemos.

- Ella es Anne Willows - el castaño con el que Lily había imaginado todo su futuro presentó a la joven que estaba al lado suyo con una sonrisa bobalicona que la pelirroja nunca había visto en él - mi novia.

Se sentía una idiota, una completa absoluta y total idiota. Como diablos no había visto que Amos no estaba interesada en ella.

Y una rubia ¡una rubia! Que era lo que todos veían en las rubias ¡eran unas tontas! Y Anne Willows era el ejemplo perfecto. Era olvidadiza y torpe, pasaba las clases sólo de suerte, rompía lo que tuviera en las manos, tropezaba hasta con el aire y, por si fuera poco, estaba más preocupada de su pelo que de sus estudios ¡Era un desastre! No podía entender por que es que el castaño la eligió a ella ¡eran completamente diferentes!

Tonto. Ya se daría cuenta de su error y ella ya no estaría ahí.

Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza y dejo que el cabello ocultara su rostro mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a salir. La verdad es que no creía que terminaran, las tres horas que había pasado en la biblioteca viendo los mimos de la pareja se lo habían dicho.

Definitivamente debería haberse quedado en cama ese día.

Después de que Amos la destrozara con esas dos palabras ella les había regalado una sonrisa más falsa que la nariz de Michael Jackson y unas felicitaciones cargadas de rencor. Y había tenido que fingir que no le afectaba ver a la rubia darle besos en el cuello al chico de sus sueños mientras la chica le pedía ayuda en encantamientos y, como no, la prefecta perfecta aceptó pretendiendo que estaba bien. Al menos se pudo escabullir con una excusa patética y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que todos se fueran a la cama. Ahora se encontraba en la sala común observando el fuego extinguirse junto a las lagrimas que le quedaban.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y un guapo moreno entro cargando una bolsa de papel enorme llena de comida. James Potter escuchó de inmediato los suaves sollozos de la pelirroja y la descubrió sentada en el piso con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos. Se acerco en silencio y tomó asiento a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

No fue hasta unos minutos después que Lily alzó sus ojos esmeralda repletos de lagrimas y se encontró con una mirada chocolate tan triste como la suya y a su dueño extendiéndole un pañuelo.

- Potter - su voz sonó ronca mientras giraba la cabeza para que él no viera que había llorado. Segundos después volvió a mirarlo y acepto el pañuelo - en serio no tengo deseos de pelear contigo ahora así que por favor déjame sola.

James apretó los labios. Le dolía que ella pensara tan mal de él pero le dolía aun mas verla en ese estado así que no le dijo nada simplemente observo las llamas mientras la pelirroja terminaba de limpiarse el rostro. Cuando notó que ella se disponía a irse dejo la bolsa de papel enfrente de él.

- Mi madre suele decir que los dulces son lo mejor para un corazón roto - le explicó con voz fría al ver que lo observaba curiosa.

- Quien dice que yo tengo ee-el cora-corazón ro-ro… - el moreno se arrepintió al notar que la pelirroja comenzaba a llorar otra vez y se dispuso a disculparse por ser tan duro cuando sintió que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Parpadeo durante unos segundos sin saber que hacer hasta que por fin la rodeo con sus brazos entregándole a Lily una calidez que nunca había sentido.

Estuvieron así un rato en el que lo único que se oía eran los sollozos de la joven y el tic tac del reloj que les indica que el día estaba pronto a acabar. James acariciaba el cabello rojo que tanto tiempo había deseado tocar sintiendo como el aroma a lirios lo rodeaba. Durante los últimos tres años había soñado cientos de veces tenerla así de cerca y ahora lo único que quería era que terminara, que ella dejara de llorar, que volviera a regañarlo como siempre incluso que le lanzara una de esas miradas cargadas de odio que le desgarraban el alma.

Lo que fuera con tal de que ella estuviera bien.

Finalmente la pelirroja se calmó pero aun así no se movió. Se sentía protegida y querida. Ese pensamiento la hizo alejarse de un salto ante los ojos sorprendidos de James. Él no la quería, jamás lo había hecho, ella solo era una diversión para él. Debía recordarlo.

Tan segura estaba que prefirió ignorar el vació que sintió al separarse de él.

- Son tuyos - habló ella observando los dulces intentando huir de la mirada dolida de sus ojos cafés - tú te arriesgaste por conseguirlos. No deberías dármelos.

- Los busque para ti - Potter sonrió con tristeza - no estabas en el desayuno y como vi salir a Diggory con su novia de la biblioteca en vez de ti pensé que tú ya te habías enterado así que - guardo silencio unos segundos. No creía que decirle que había intentado subir a su habitación treinta veces para ver como estaba tuviera algún resultado en la pelirroja - no creí que tuvieras deseos de salir para ir a comer.

Lily lo observo jugar con los flecos de la alfombra mientras estiraba sus piernas. La sorprendió que supiera que se juntaba con Amos todos los sábados y no hubiera hecho nada ya que acostumbraba maldecir a todos sus pretendientes y luego cayo en cuenta _"ya te habías enterado"_ así que él ya lo sabía. La había dejado ir tras Diggory sabiendo que él la rechazaría sólo para verla sufrir.

- Estupido - sorprendió al moreno mientras sentía que una nueva herida se habría dentro de ella. Una que le dolía mucho mas - eres un estupido.

- ¿Qué¿Y ahora qué rayos te hice? - se quejo él viendo como ella se comía un chocolate.

La pelirroja no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Sabía que si hablaba de inmediato se pondría a llorar de nuevo, y no quería que él supiera que le afectaba, en cambio se dedico a comer algunos de los pastelillos que el moreno le había traído sintiéndose observada por el chico que esperaba una respuesta.

Al final lo enfrentó haciendo que el corazón de James se oprimiera. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos esmeralda que él solía perseguir para que le regalaran una mirada amable ahora lo observaban llenos de dolor con las lágrimas a punto de escapar. Y supo, él supo de inmediato que esta vez las lágrimas eran su culpa.

- ¿Por qué? - en aquellas palabras Lily dejo todo el dolor que el chico frente a ella le había causado. Aquel dolor que la mataba por dentro al darse cuenta que ella era solo un juego, que rompía su corazón al decirse que no debía quererlo y que la hacia llorar en silencio por no poder evitarlo - ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

James abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Ella lo miro esperando que él le dijera que se equivocaba. Deseándolo con todo su ser. Pero él no lo hizo. Y ella huyo.

Iba a subir las escaleras cuando él reacciono y la detuvo. Se interpuso en su camino sabiendo que ese era el momento, que debía dejarlo todo en la cancha y esperar el resultado. Fuera cual fuera. Pero ella necesitaba irse y lucho para que él se moviera mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas una vez más.

- Déjame - rogó la pelirroja alejándose.

- No - se negó el morena atajándola entre sus brazos - Nunca.

Ella siguió luchando para liberarse de su abrazo pero al final se rindió. Después de todo era lo que quería, estar en sus brazos, aunque fuera solo un momento.

- No puedo - le susurro al oído cuando sintió que ella apoyaba su cuerpo en el suyo - no puedo dejarte, Lily. Es que acaso no lo entiendes. Te quiero ¡diablos Lily! Estoy enamorado de ti ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

No obtuvo respuesta. Ella se separo un poco de él para posar sus ojos esmeralda en los castaños que estaban expectantes.

Entonces las campanadas del reloj les hicieron saber que aquel día había terminado y Lily sonrió.

- Te prohíbo volver a romperme el corazón, James Potter. Porque estoy confiando en ti.

El eco de la última campanada se dejo oír mientras él sonría como idiota y ella se ponía de puntillas para besarlo.

Ese sería un buen día y Lily Evans lo sabía.

* * *

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic (o al menos el primero que publico) y es un poco para probar la aceptación que tiene. No sé… espero mucho que les haya gustado y si no igual déjenme un__ reviews para saber que tal estuvo._

_Tengo hartos mas dando vueltas por mi pc así que nos vemos pronto._

_Dana Wish._


End file.
